Sacrifices Made
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: (Probably) A one shot on Kiku x Alfred x Arthur. I suck at summaries so here's a preview instead: His emerald eyes couldn't hide everything. Tears flowed down his cheeks. One by one, each representing the pain he felt. AU and OOC.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

An ordinary day arises as the children of Gakuen Hetalia. Arthur Kirkland, A British gentleman, was about to go to his last class when he saw his classmate rushing in with something sticking out of his mouth.

"Alfred! What the heck are you eating?!" Arthur asked his friend.

"Kiku gave it to me. I think he called it a Pooky? Pocky? I don't know which but it's really good! A convenient snack for a hero!" Alfred replied as he glanced at his watch and grab Arthur's hand. "A hero is never late. Let's go Arthur! You gentlemen are so slow unlike us heroes!"

"Alfr-!" Arthur's sentence never finished.

Alfred F. Jones, an American student- rather an American hero as he would like to be introduced, has a somewhat childish behaviour when he meets with his childhood friend Arthur. Arthur always acted like the elder one which makes life so much easier for Alfred.

Those two would share just about anything but that somehow changed in the past. You see, Arthur has been feeling weird. The-butterflies-in-the-stomach-whenever-I-see-him weird kind of feeling. He tends to blush tomato red whenever Alfred is too near him. One day, from the past, Arthur consulted his feelings with his Japanese friend, Kiku Honda.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Kiku, I need your help." Arthur asked as he handed a cup of tea to his friend.

"Thank you. What is it that you need?" Kiku replied in a reserved yet a bit concerning voice.

"Well, I need help on something, something related to Alfred." Arthur looked down." You see, I think something's up with me when it comes with him. I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him, he's all I think of. I don't know why, is something wrong with me? Or is it Alfred?"

"Hmmm. As how I heard your side, I have to ask Alfred about this. Then I can decide who is the weird one here. But I am very honored that you chose me to entrust this secret to." Kiku smiled.

"You truly are a master of reading moods. I haven't even told you to keep it as a secret." Arthur admired.

"Well, reading moods has its privileges."

_**flashback ends**_

"... and that my students, is how the war started." the teacher said.

"The hero is always the best!" Alfred shouted and cheered.

"Jones! Will you please sit down? You always say that at the end of my lectures." the teacher sighed.

"Well, it's because I'm the hero and whoever the hero is, he or she is someone I should I cheer for!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Alfred! I'm so sorry sir. My friend is just too excited." Arthur said as he pulled Alfred back to his seat.

"Okay Kirkland, I can excuse him for now but if he does it again... I swear."

"I get it, I get it. I'll restrain my heroic cheers." Alfred sighed and sat down.

"Since we're done for today, everyone can now be dismissed."

The students rushed out of the classroom as they made plans for the weekend. Outside of the classroom, there stood Kiku who was waiting for Alfred.

"Kiku! Thanks for those thingy you gave me! It was so good!" Alfred said as he hugged Kiku.

"Okay, of you want some more you can always ask." Kiku blushed.

The astonished gentleman held his breath. His chest started to hurt he almost thought it was a heart attack but then, something was off.

"Hey, Arthur! You can keep a secret, right?" Alfred asked.

"Y-yes. Why?" Arthur looked at Alfred his eyes were starting to hurt, too.

_"What is this feeling?" _he thought to himself.

"It's just... I know you'll find this weird but... Kiku and I..." Alfred said as he held Kiku by the waist.

Arthur wanted to faint at that time, he doesn't know why it felt like the news was the worst thing he'll ever hear.

"...Kiku and I are dating." Alfred said softly while Kiku looked away from Arthur.

"O-oh. I-i-s that so?" Arthur said as he held his chest.

"Why do you look so pale? And why are your eyes so watery? I know two guys dating is weird but hey, it can work. We'll make it work! Can I count in your support?"

"Y-yes. I'm really happy for you two." Arthur glared at Kiku but he just looked further away.

"Thanks! We have to go, we're going to his house for our date. Bye~!" Alfred said as he left with Kiku.

Arthur grabbed his things and started to rush out. He ran aimlessly until he bumped into a blond dude.

"Ouch! Watch where you.. Arthur?" the blond asked.

"..."

"Oi, don't pretend that you didn't hear me! Speak up!"

"... Fran..cis?" Arthur said as he familiarized himself with the French blond in front of him.

"Why the pause?" Francis asked irritably.

Tears started trickling down his cheeks, he didn't know why but it just did.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't mean it to hurt! Why the heck are you crying?" Francis panicked.

"Huh? Uh? This? It's no..thing. It'll just disappear. It's nothing."

"Arthur, tell me what's wrong." Francis asked one more time.

Arthur just blurted out everything he felt, Francis Bonnefoy was a great listener. He listened to every bit of detail to it and came down with one solution.

"You're in love with Alfred. Alfred's in love with Kiku but doesn't sound like it's passionate. Last but not the least, Kiku's in love with Alfred so it states that you my friend have a big love triangle there." Francis concludes.

"B-but how could Kiku do that? He's a reasonable man, isn't he?" Arthur's face darkened/

"My friend, I'm sorry but I should have said this sooner. I saw Kiku has been with Alfred way too often. He's been clingy with that four-eyes too. I never minded them since it wasn't my business but I just wanted you to know." Francis said.

"Thanks Francis. I owe you one. I have to go." Arthur said and dashed off.

**XxxxXxxxX**

As he walked aimlessly through the city, he stumbled along Kiku who was resting under a Sakura tree. Alfred wasn't with him, this is the chance to confront his traitor. No one could interrupt, nothing can disturb them. Kiku noticed him right away and faced in his direction. As Arthur stepped forward, the tension wasn't scared, he stood still with his chin high up. Not one of those two boys are willing to back down. They both knew they had to settle this. It was now or never.

"Kiku, can you please explain yourself?" Arthur firmly said.

"You saw what you needed to see. Alfred and I are dating." Kiku replied.

"You know what I wanted to hear. When did you become a snake, Kiku? How could you steal him away from me? You knew how I felt, you said you'd even help me." the blond said.

"You don't deserve him. You can't make him happy like I can. I'm sorry but I love Alfred as much as you do."

"How can you say that?! How can you be so sure that he'll be happy with you?!"

"He told me he loves you! He's been showing signs to you but you just brush them off! You hurt him, Arthur. When I had him, he was already hurt. That's why I took him from you. You were so dense that you ended up hurting him. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't let the person I love to be hurt over and over again."

"Oi! Kiku! Arthur! What are you guys doing over there?" Alfred interrupted the tension between the two.

"Alfred!" Kiku's serious face became a smile.

"Hey there." Alfred said as he gave Kiku a peck on the forehead.

Kiku just laughed but Arthur's face began to darken once more.

Arthur wanted to clear the misunderstanding between him and the American.

"Hey Alf..."

Before the gentleman could finish his sentence, he saw the happiness in the clear blue eyes of Alfred. He stepped back.

"What was it, Arthur?" Alfred smiled.

"Uh, nothing."

"We'll be going then, bye!" Alfred waved as he puts his arm around Kiku.

"Are you not going after them?" someone asked from behind.

"FRANCIS! How long have you been standing there!?" Arthur flustered.

"Long enough to know what was going on. So tell me, were you really affected by what Kiku said?"

"He seems to be right. Besides, look at Alfred. He seems really happy." Arthur said as he forced a smile. "As long as he is happy, I am."

His emerald eyes couldn't hide everything. Tears flowed down his cheeks. One by one, each representing the pain he felt. Francis didn't know what to say or what to do, he just stood there patting the back of his dear old friend.

Arthur felt defeated, he felt betrayed but Kiku was right. He could never make Alfred happy like he seemed happy with the Japanese boy, he couldn't make himself hurt the one he loved any further. All he could do right now is look from afar and hope that someday, if destiny allows, Alfred's heart would be his.

* * *

**Okay, I'm thinking to make a continuation but I'm still wondering if anyone likes this?**

**This is kind of AU and OOC. :)  
**

**Wait, before I say anything more, should I make a sequel or something? If you think so, please leave a review.  
**

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic and I really hope this is a good starter.  
**

**I wanted to use their nation names but I remembered that if I do that, this fanfic has to do something with history, am I right?  
**

**Well, thanks for reading.  
**

**Happy new Years everyone.  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


End file.
